Roleplay: AfterStory
ROLEPLAY: AfterStory ASK TO JOIN IN CHAT/COMMENTS. AfterStory's is all about the life in the city , either you live in Mystic Ruins or on Emerald Coast, you know what life is like. But sometimes, things go for a dark turn at times. Underneath the facade of the city, is a series of organizations plot to take on the city. Either you are for them or against, or possibly just want to try to get away from it all. Bold is for important plot points and events. Rules No Godmodding No Instant kill Nothing too sexual (Off screen is ok) Swearing is ok Bold is for ONLY important plot points, nothing else. Locations * Station Square * Mystic Ruins * Emerald Coast * Twinkle Park * Angel Island * Emerald Town * Prison Island * Radical Highway * Dry Lagoon * Aquatic Mine * White Forest * Wild Canyon More Will be added as time goes on Characters 1. Lucentio The Immortal, Maria The Albino Deer, Shelbi The Ferret - InfinityToast 2. Reha Serix the Weasel., Adele the Unknown.-AngelFlames 3. Rage the Hedgehog, Technisis the Hedgehog -RTH 4.Luper the Dragonfly, Harvest the Golden Jackal, Shameless self promotion for my RP xD -Magicallyhorrifying 5. Vert Wheeler The Mink - Alphonse Uprising 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. Story Lucentio sits in a coffee shop at Station Square, sighing as he drinks the light roast. Maria looks at him while he drinks his coffee and she sighs as well. "We really need to find more clients..." Maria mumbles. Lucentio looks at Maria for a few seconds and looks down to his coffee and sighed. A female weasel and a female winged animal walks in,arguing."Well,I can fly faster than you!"Adele shouts."Please!"Reha shouts back with a grin."I'm faster than you,Adele!" Adele grew ticked,before both of them shouts in unison."You're on!" Lucentio looks out the window to see the two arguing, he turns back to look at Maria. "Yeah, we do need more clients..." He replies late. Adele and Reha then turns around to look at Lucentio and Maria,before looking at each other."Since when and why did we get in here?"Reha blinks."I thought we were getting something."Adele sweatdrops."I was gonna get coffee,but I don't know about you."Reha said."I was gonna get some coffee too,dummy."Adele sighs. Maria and Lucentio sigh in unison. Maria watches the two walk inside the coffee shop. Maria's ruby eyes light up with an idea. "Maybe we can go treasure hunting?!" Maria exclaims. "Uh hi.Can we get two cup of coffee?"Adele waves a little. A cashier nods and smiles, fixing up two cups of coffee. "That will be 10 credits!" He said, handing them both the coffee. Adele hands the cashier the credits money thingy and takes the cup of coffee."Thanks.And keep the change."She hands one to Reha and they sit down on a table. "Maybe if we look around wild canyon there might be some sort of treasures..." Lucentio sighs and his head hits the table, leaving a loud thud. Maria looks at him and shakes her head. "?!"The duo turns to Lucentio,almost jumped out of their seat.What the hell?!" Maria looks to the other duo and smiles nervously. "Don't worry, h-he's fine!" Mara assures. She pats Lucentio on the head and Lucentio lifts his head up and looks around, glaring at Maria. "Alright."Adele looks at Lucentio,eyebrows raised. Lucentio looks over to Adele, his snowy blue eyes feel as if they can see inside you. "Meh...." Lucentio mutters and lays his head back on the table. Reha sighs as she gets up and walks over to Lucentio,flicking onto his head.She gave him a little shock. Lucentio jolts a bit, his eyes widening. He sighs and stands up, paper begun to swirl around his feet. Then the paper forms claws around his hands. "....Do not shock me please..." Lucentio says. Reha raises her hand,before having her hand making lightning around her arms and her body. Maria looks to Lucentio and pulls out her rapier, causing a brief gust of wind. She slides the blade in between the two. "Look Lucy, we shouldn't start fights in public...Well, not here.." Maria says to him. Reha was pulled back by Adele."Ey,don't fight the dude." Why not?" "..." "If you say so."Her lightning disappears."I'll stop if you fight that dude." "What?!" "Or else,I'll do it." ''Fine!"Adele facepalms. "Come on, lets head to Wild Canyon, we needd the treasure money.." Maria says, gripping onto Lucentio's cloak, Lucentio looks at her and sighs as she drags him along. Reha's eyes widens up and steps infront of Maria."Did you say...treasures?" "Indeed I did darling." Maria replies, looking at the weasel and a smile forms on her face. Lucentio sighs. "She's coming along?" Lucentio asks, slightly annoyed. "Yes..." Maria responds to him staring him down for brief second. Luper flew down from atop the large, rectangular lights strung to the roof of the café. He rose the megaphone to his mouth. "If there's a chance for adventure, you can bet we aren't going to miss it!" Harvest, as if on queue, barged through the door with one clean sweep of her hand. "Coolest. Entrance. EVER!" It would have been cooler if her voice hadn't cracked on 'ever.' Maria smiles at the voice of the megaphone. "Welp, that settles it..." Maria says, she lets go of Lucentio and he gets up to his feet, sighing. Lucentio looks to the Jackal open the door. "This is great..we have a team of 6..." He sighs and looks to Maria. "Why couldn't we stay home?" He asks. Adele blinks before sipping on her coffee."I'll be coming.." "The more the Merrier!" Luper gleefully added. "So, why exactly do we ''want treasure besides the obvious fact of having more money?" Harvest asked, turning to the Weasel. "Ok, so we're heading to Wild Canyon?" Lucentio asks, yawning. "Yup, apparently there are jewels, gems and...OH JOY~!" Maria shrieks with joy. "A bit of a drive? Or just unhappy to split them?" Harvest replied a little smugly. She assumed it was the latter. Adele and Reha raises an eyebrow,before pointing at each other."I am not gonna split my money with her!" Lucentio looks at everyone and rubs his chin. While doing so, a man wearing black shades, a trench coat and a top hat look at them though the window, he sighs and runs off. Reha and Adele looks at the window,completely eeried and confused."I heard a woosh?" Luper hastily flew upwards and landed atop Adele's shoulder attempting to get a view. "You did?" "Where?!" "Might be my imaginations.."Adele looks at Luper. The miniscule dragonfly cowers underneath the sudden boulder. "Hey, be careful with that! Your chin almost smashed my head in!" "Sorry,sorry."She sweatdrops as she picks up Luper and puts him on her pocket. "Ah, it's alright. Plus, this is an extremely comfortable seat!" Luper begins to relax. "Just try not to do that again." "Alright."Adele sweatdrops. Lucentio sighs and walks out of the coffee shop with Maria. "You guys coming or not?" Lucentio asks. Adele and Reha nods before running out of the shop."Last one to that far building over there is a rotten egg!"Adele shouts to Reha as she then spread her wings open and flies to the building."EY!"She gets onto her gear and then dashes to Adele. Harvest chuckles a little at the sudden exit of Adele and Reha, and then casually walks toward Lucentio. "We're in." Maria and Lucentio make their way to the tall building, it turns out to be a local train station. The train station has moderate amount of people and mobians waiting for their trains. Reha and Adele were there,arguing."I got here first!" "No,I did!" Lucentio sighs at the two arguing, he sighs and looks at them. "Ladies, ladies no need to fight over me." Maria says happily. Adele and Reha looks at Maria,before turning back to each other.After a moment of staring,their hands and body are covered in fire (Adele) and lightning (Reha.) Maria smiles nervous and Lucentio slides in front of her. "You're such a gentleman Lucy!" Maria says. Lucentio glares at Maria and sighs. "Lets not kill each other before we get there, ok?" Lucentio asks them. ".....Fine..."The two wears down,their lightning and fire died down. Gunshots can be heard from inside the trainstation. Shortly after, screams could be heard inside. Sirens can be heard in the background. "?!"Reha and Adele looks around."What was that?!"Adele said as she heard gunshots. Multiple men in motorcycle helmets run out of the train station, carrying assault rifles, pistols or a sniper rifle. They glare at the group as they run by. Vert finally arrives in Station Square or wherever these guys are at. He gets off of the train and carries his briefcase. He sees the men run from the train station. He wished he could help but all he had was an old switchblade, and there was no chance of him winning against heavy assault rifles and handguns... Lucentio and Maria watch the men run out and looks of shock on their faces. Lucentio stares at them and Maria sighs. "Damn it....We were too late..." Lucentio sighs with disappointment. Blue and red lights start blinking in the background and sirens are heard. The cars stop, making a screeching noise. Officers come out of their cars and kick open the door to the Train Station. Vert walks away from their sight and slowly gets out his phone and then calls 911. "I need cops." Vert whispered. Without hesitating,Adele spread her wings open and dashes to the men."You come back here!"Her body was spreaded by blue fire as her hand creates a fire ball. Vert sees Adele trying to hold the men off. (Are they humans or are they also Mobians?) "What's she doing?" Vert said quietly. Vert vaults over the fence cliff and lands in the bushes. "Huh?"Adele turns around. The mobian and human officers glare at Adele while swarming inside the building, aiding the victims and attempting to get the story together. Lucentio walks and off looks to the direction the men went. The mobian and human police officers glare at Adele while they swarm inside, aiding the victims. "I'm going to find those idiots..." Lucentio says, hands inside his pocket. Maria looks at him for a brief second and sighs. Adele looks at the officers."What's with the glare?" They don't answer while they swarm inside, only sighing and puffing. "Lets just go treasure hunting another time..." Maria says. "....Adele raises an eyebrow,before walking to Lucentio and Maria with Reha. Luper carefully peeks out from inside Adele's pocket. "Is the danger gone?" Harvest, who was hiding around the corner of the Station Square Train Station calmly walks in as if she had missed the whole debacle. "Wha'd I miss?" It seems she was attempting to convince the party that she in fact, HAD missed everything. Vert falls up, landing on the ceiling. "Don't worry, I'm normal." Vert said. Harvest, a bit perplexed, tilted her head upwards. "I'' wouldn't call that normal." "Well, I have spatial powers." Vert said. He falls down to the floor headfirst. "It may be hard to understand, but I have the ability to manipulate the space around me." Vert explained. Vert then stretches his arm out long and away from Harvest, and a hand touches her from the other side. "Not sure how this happened, and how it was possible, but it happened." Vert concluded. "Sorry for annoying you. If I did, I mean." "It's not annoying. In fact, it's actually quite cool; but can you, um.. de-backwardize your hand now? It's starting to creep me out a little." Harvest responded. "OK, sorry." Vert said, and "debackdwizes" his hand. "Thanks." Harvest mutters, still attempting to wrap her head around the concept. Vert walks out of the trainstation. A black and purple dragonfly, realizing things have calmed down, flies out of Adele's pocket. "Ya think that if I stood on your hand you could warp me around?" Luper asked the Mink. Lucentio turns over and looks at the mink and then back at the train station. "Wait...What the hell happened?" Lucentio asks. Maria raises an eyebrow at him and sighs. "Our main objective is to track down those thugs and kick their asses." Maria states. "They were already arrested..." Vert said as he walks pass Lucentio and Maria. "Or maybe at least find their hideout..." Maria replies, sighing and glaring at the mink briefly. "Well, finding their hideout doesn't require dealing with G.U.N."- Harvest paused for half a second- aaand their horrid ability to fail everything. I'm one count for hideout searching." Harvest stated. "Then let us get this investigation team under way!" Maria shouts, smiling. Paper swirls around Lucentio's legs, and a giant paper crane forms under him. "...."Reha and Adele look at each other,before blinking."Investigation team?" Luper stares at the paper spider. There was finally a creature around his size right in front of him! "I-I it's OH MAI GAWD CAN I RIDE IT?!" Luper was tugging on Lucentio's cloak. Lucentio and Maria nod in unison at their phrase. "Someone is probably having a warrant for the rest of the gangs arrest." Lucentio states while upon the crane. "Plus, it could mean more money then treasure ever intended..." Maria adds, smiling. "Money.."Reha grins."If you split it with me!"Adele looks at Reha."Splitting money~ Oh fine~"Reha flicks Adele's head with a little shock."...."Adele froze,her eyes widen a little and her pupil turned small. Harvest glanced at Luper, then at Maria, then back at Luper, and with a final glance toward Maria she said, slightly hesitantly: "Alright, I like that idea. We split up the money between the six of us after we catch we guys." Lucentio and Maria nod. "The thing is...We aren't exactly sure how or where to take them on..." Lucentio mutters, the crane hops up a bit, sending Lucentio up into the air by a few inches, landing back onto the crane. "Well, chances are that ''if these thugs are working for someone specifically, or some small organization, they'll be within the underground sewer system." Harvest declares. Maria shutters at the idea of going in the sewers. "Maybe the bad side of town?" Maria suggests. "I believe we're talking about the same thing!" Harvest says with a nervous chuckle. "Unless there's some place I don't know about." "...I met a lot of thugs and gangs in allyways,and abandoned buildings."Reha raises an eyebrow. Maria blushes a bit, hearing Reha's comment, she then giggles. "Hehehehe...." Maria shutters. Harvest notices Maria's giggle, and in response gives a slight smirk toward Maria's direction. "Thats where I met dumb,dorky Adele."She said as she then was grabed in the collar by Adele."Well damn you." "Heyzat least I didn't strike you in the heart.." Lucentio sighs and looks around, thinking. "Hmm...I have the perfect spy in mind..." Lucentio grins a smug look. "Me?" Luper claims with a smile As soon as Lucentio is about to open his mouth, Maria covers it and smiles. "Yes, you and someone else sweety!" Maria replies, smiling. Luper looks up towards Maria. Then at the paper crane. He wondered if Lucentio could create creatures small enough for him to ride. As he did his grin grew larger and larger. A orange ferret wearing a jumpsuit and goggles scales down a building and lands next to Lucentio and Maria. "What happened?" She asks. Vert looks at his apartment. He walks inside, and everything is already furnished. His Porsche 928 is waiting in the garage. The ferret was seen scaling down the apartment, a tactical holster on her chest, full of explosives. Vert sees the ferret. "The heck?" Vert exclaimed. "Uh, ferret chick, something's on your chest." The ferret is nine years of age and looks at him, sighing. "Quit staring, pervert..." She mutters. "I'm serious, it looks like explosives!" Vert gets suspicious. Oh crap... I think she's a suicide b--'' Harvest, as soon as she realized what was going on, darted to the edge of the train station, readying to steal the energy required for a sizable shield. "I suggest we either retreat, or deal with...it swiftly." She claimed in a slight panic. "Yeah, I know, I'm an explosives expert...idiot..." She says, flipping her long scarlet hair and staring at him with her grey eyes. "Explosives expert..? So you're not a suicide bomber?" Vert said, he wanted to make sure. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?!" Luper screeched. However, still beside Maria's shoe, he wasn't easily visible to the ferret. "She's with us..." Lucentio says. "Yeah, she's our apprentice." Maria adds, standing in front of the ferret, defending her. The ferret nods and sighs. "Why would I be a suicide bomber?" The ferret suspects, glaring at him. "Weird stuff was going on here in Station Square and I panicked. Sorry..." Vert said. "Yeah, yeah, it's ok I guess...Just don't cross me again..." She says to him, glaring her stone grey eyes at him. "Oh, by the way, My name is Shelbi..." She adds. "Vert Wheeler." Vert said. "Oh.." Luper corrects himself, and then lands atop the ferret's shoulder. "I'm Luper!" The dragonfly announces. Harvest surveyed the situation. It was quite peculiar for someone on her side to come in with such an...odd entrance. She walked up toward the group again, but remained on guard. "...."Adele and Reha blinks. Shelbi looked at the dragonfly on her shoulder and smiled lightly. "Why hello there." Shelbi replies. Reha tries to hold back her laugh,while Adele looks at Shelbi in confusion. "Hey!" Luper happily replies. "Cool entrance, by the way." Shelbi looks at the duo and smiles at Luper. "What, these are not good enough spies?" Lucentio asks. "I should be going, man." Vert said, and walks away from the group. He goes inside his apartment. Harvest chuckles a little bit. As she does so her guard drops. "Yeah! Do you know how hard it is to get a hold of a spy tag team?!" She joyfully asks, pointing to Reha and Adele. "We had to search the deep dark corners of Station Square to find these guys!" "Wait who? Us?"Adele and Reha looks at Harvest. "They're still in training." Harvest replies with a sigh and a smile. Vert opens up the garage, and sees his 1984 Porsche 928. He names it "Sporty Crackhead". Adele looks at Harvest."Then...Whats with the pointing?" Harvest's right palm meets her face. "?!"Adele looks at the palm,before backing off. Harvest looks over at Shelbi and introduces the crew. "They are Adele and Reha. Boring, truthful people." "I'm Harvest, and I'm...not so much." Adele turns around and sighs as Reha stares at Harvest,her body then covered in lightning."....What?"Reha raises her eyebrows as her hand slowly turns into a blade."..."Adele closes her eyes as if she was thinking. Harvest closes her eyes as she slowly backs away. She quickly opens them again, activating her aura vision. The grey fuzziness of the background ''does make it difficult for her to see, but the glaring red anger of Reha provides plenty of light. Harvest reaches her arms out in front of her. "Hey, hey ,hey! I didn't mean to start anything!" The trio look at each other then sigh in unison. "Can we leave yet Lucy?" Shelbi asks impatiently. Lucentio rests his chin softly on her head. "Once they stop fighting we might...." Lucentio answers. "What...Did you say...?"Reha was walking a little closer as her blade makes a bit of a screeching noise on the ground."Ey!"Adele tried pulling Reha on the arms,but was shocked."What did you say?"Reha kept walking again,grinning demonically. Lucentio forms a paper barrier between the two to separate them. Lucentio and Shlebi sigh, Maria looks at the two about to fight and she facepalms. "....."Reha stares at the barrier,before slashing it with her blade."Paper?" Harvest began sipping the anger from Reha, crafting a shining red blade that formed in her right hand. However, the ridiculousness of the paper barrier distracted her a little bit. "Plan B?" Lucentio asks. "Yup.." Maria answers. Lucentio forms multiple paper pillars to block her path. Ecah one thicker and taller then the next. "......."Reha looks at the pillars,before shaking her head from her anger."Pillars?"She sighs as her blade shapes back to her hand. "Woahwhatthepillars?!" Harvest, already off guard, staggered back a little from Lucentio's giant pillars placed in front of her face. Harvest's red blade disappeared into the air. "Must you two squabble like children?" Shelbi asks, narrowing her eyes and glaring at both of them. Harvest scrambled to regain her posture, casualness, and stature within the group. "Yes, we must. Because we can." She stated with feigned pride and a shy smile. Reha shakes her head as she thinks.She turns away."Alright,can we do this stupid thing so I can get my money?" Maria nods and the trio walk off, the pillars implode at the paper flows into his cloak. Lucentio looks back at Adele and shrugs. Adele looks at Reha,raising an eyebrow about the money comment,before walking to the trio. Shelbi looks up to Adele and tilts her head. "So, what do you want the money for?" Shelbi asks, brushing off her green and white jumpsuit. "Money?"Adele blinks."Well,if you are thinking about the comment,it's her."She points at Reha."But money in general...I need to pay rent and stuff.." Shelbi nods. "I'm doing this for Lucy and Maria, I the need experience.." Shelbi states, walking along with them. Harvest and Luper follow suit. Luper flies up and lands on Adele's shoulder. "Let's go!" He excitingly commanded. Adele nods as she picks up Luper and puts him into her pocket.Reha follows behind the group,her arms crossed."You'll be just like them in the future."Adele said to Shelbi. Shelbi nods lightly. "Maybe....Maybe I will be like them.." She says to herself, hands behind her head, walking. "So Shel, hows it going?" Maria asks. "I got a B+ in history..." Shelbi smiles. "..."Adele looks at Shelbi,before sighing. Lucentio looks over at Adele and looks away fast, his face slightly red. "Whatcha blushin' for Lucy?" Maria asks inching her body closer to him. Vert gets in his car and drives to the Mystic Ruins for a midday street race. He gets on Radical Highway to get there. Adele looks at Lucentio,before looking at Maria.Probably they're in a relationship...thats probably why he's blushing..' ''Adele thought as she steps back from them."I should give them their space.."She thought to herself. "Nothing..." Lucentio stutters. "Come on Lucy, maybe you could score!" Maria exclaims. Shelbi listens to the roaring of the car and stops for a brief second and then continues walking. "Awww,what's up,Dorky Dumba**?"Reha elbows Adele."...."Adele's eyes drags off to the ground as she walks a little bit slower than the group."There goes the silent treatment."Reha groans as she walks to Lucentio and Maria. "Do you only ever think about getting laid?" Shelbi asks, sighing. "No, Lucy barely brings 'guests' over, so I want to help him." Maria replies smiling. Reha overhears the conversation,and continues to hear it,while watching them. "So you want Lucy to get a date so you can- Eeewww..." Shelbi says, making a disgusted face. "To be honest, I'm really the only person Lucy hooked up with..." Maria smiled shrugging. "Will you two quit discussing my love life?" Lucentio asks, blushing still. Adele hears about the hooking up part,making her ears droop.Reha looks at Adele,before grinning.Adele looks at Reha,before having a pissed face and turning her face away from the group."..." "I'm a free spirit Shelbi, I am a one night stand kind of person." Maria states, smirking. Shelbi sighs brushes her scarlet hair with her hand while walking. Reha looks at Adele,before rolling her eyes.Adele looks at the rest of the group before sprinting out of the group and to an another direction.Her heels can be heard clicking. Maria sighs. "Its a shame Lucy can never seem to get a- HEY WAIT!" Maria says, Lucentio dashes of after Adele, leaving a trail of paper. Shelbi sighs and shakes her head. "Maria, you should really quit talking about love..." Shelbi mutters, looking at Reha. "If we can't get to those guys,I'll have to find an another way.."Adele said as she spread her wings out and flies up to the top of the building. Lucentio flies on the other side of the building he rolls onto the roof. "I should really use these things more..." Lucentio mutters, dusting off his cloak. "?"Adele looks at Lucentio.She turns away from Lucentio and then flies to the next building,then sprinting. Lucentio sighs and hops across, boosting himself up with his wings. "Look, I'm sorry for Maria's...uh...Kink" Lucentio says. "Huh?"Adele looks at Lucentio."I don't know what you're talking about."She blinks as her voice shook a bit. Lucentio sighs and kicks at the dust and rocks on the roof. "We used to mess around..." Lucentio mutters, blushing. "Really?"Adele looks at Lucentio."Look,I don't want to ruin you and your girlfriend's space so..."She backs off,sweatdropping. "Girlfriend?" Lucentio asks, he sighs and laughs a little. "No,no,no,no, We were only together for a day, She is very...promiscuous." Lucentio laughs nervously. Adele looks at Lucentio."Well...uh..."She stands at the edge of the roof,sweatdropping."I uh...need to go back to the group!"She said suddenly as she then drops down and flies to the group. "So Shelbi, have a boyfriend or, are you into girls?" Maria asks, nudging Shelbi. "I'm 9, Maria..." Shelbi responds. "So, how about you Lightning girl?" Maria adds. "More for hot boys."Reha shrugs.Adele flies behind Reha and dusts her clothes before closing her wings. Lucentio sighs and sits on the building, looking down at them. "Aaaah....Ever had a girlfriend for a day?" Maria asks, smiling. Reha looks at Maria."Nope and never will."Adele was looking at them,before turning away from them and walking somewhere else. Lucentio smiles and looks at the sky, the clouds a orange and pink color, the sun almost sinking into the city. "Man...this is some pretty stuff..." He mutters. She looks at Lucentio,before she stops walking."What are you doing up there?" Lucentio fumbles around for a bit after hearing Adele's voice. "J-just enjoying the sunset..." Lucentio says, smiling nervously. "Enjoying the sunset.."Adele raises an eyebrow."Well,why aren't you spending the sunset with someone?" Lucentio blushes and sighs. "I don't have anyone to sped it with to be honest." Lucentio smiles and rubs the back of his head. "Well,why don't you ask your friends or possibly someone?"Adele chuckles. "Would you kindly join me?" Lucentio asks Adele, he stares at her and smiles. "Well,of course yeah."Adele smiles as she then flies up and lands beside Lucentio. Lucentio smiles and looks at the sunset. "Ya know...Stuff like this isn't really common for me..." Lucentio says, staring. Shelbi looks at the two and blushes. "O-Oh my..." Shelbi smiles. Maria hugs Shelbi and smirks. "That might be you one day Shel..." Maria implies. Adele looks at Lucentio."Seriously?"She raises an eyebrow with a smile. "Yeah...Maria was only into a...um..." Lucentio blushes. "Y-yeah...I don't really look at sunsets." Lucentio rushes. Luper, able to hear the entire conversation from within Adele's pocket, decided it would be a good idea to stay put. He was enjoying the cuteness of the situation, this was a... unique and interesting position, and he was enjoying it. '''Multiple men in motorcycle helmets come marching down the street, carrying their weapons. Their movement like a mob. Harvest, still on the ground, quickly runs towards the sidewalk. "They definitely aren't dad's guys." Harvest muttered under her breath. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Ask to join roleplay